Bestial
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:Post-TP:. Él se encontraba mal, la veía con una mezcla de lujuria y cinismo... tragó saliva y decidiendo ayudarlo, se acercó. No sabía lo que le esperaba. LEER Y COMENTAR, SALVEN MI ALMA DE LA PUTREFACCIÓN DEL NO LEMON, LOL


_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"Carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

**Advertencia: No me responsabilizo por traumas y/o enfermedades mentales. ¡He advertido! LOL ni que fuera qué xD**

**Bestial**

Por _**Dialirvi**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Se abrió paso entre la gente del atestado mercado, un par de empujones y golpes.  
Tenía que llegar a toda costa a la parte este del campo de Hyrule, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Ya iba atrasada, le daba pavor pensar que algo saldría mal si llegaba más tarde de lo que ya iba.

"Princesa Zelda:

Espero esté bien de salud.  
Le escribo para pedirle un favor.  
Necesito ayuda, tengo un grave problema y no sé qué podría pasar si sigo así.  
Usted sabe de magia, ¿podría ayudarme?

La esperaré en el campo este, el segundo día de luna nueva antes del atardecer. Es importante.

Por favor,

Link."

La carta escrita a toda premura por el muchacho hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco de miedo. No lo veía desde hacía poco más de un mes, entonces tenía que ser por eso.  
Su mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente para indagar qué tipo de problema podía tener él que necesitara magia...

El campo se encontraba solitario. Las flores se mecían al viento primaveral, y el bosquecillo donde a veces ellos paseaban se veía oscuro a esa hora del día.  
El ocaso se cernía ya sobre el día, matando la luz del sol y explotando en mil colores naranjas, rosas, azules y morados en el cielo.

El Sol estaban en agonía, dejando poco a poco que la noche se acercara.

Sopló una brisa fresca, moviendo la capa morado oscuro de la princesa, el vestido celeste que llevaba y sus cabellos castaños. Se tapó un poco más con la capa, acercándose a la sombra de los árboles.

-¿Link?-

Esperó. Buscó con la mirada. ¿Y si se había ido? Él le había dicho que antes del atardecer. Era tarde ya.  
Suspiró resignada, sus puntiagudas orejas bajaron en señal de frustración; pero captaron un ruido y se puso alerta.

-Es casi el anochecer... ¿por qué viniste tan tarde?- le dijo el chico saliendo detrás de un árbol, aferrándose al tronco como si fuera su vida a depender de ello.

-Lo siento, de veras. No podía escapar de mis guardias. No hasta que terminara la junta con Darbus. Sé que es tarde, pero pude venir. No esperaba encontrarte.- pausa- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hay de malo contigo? ¿Estás enfermo?-

Él respiraba entrecortadamente, el árbol era su único apoyo.

-No debiste venir... debes irte.-

-Link, ¿qué pasa?- se acercó a él unos pasos, asustada de su actitud.

-Ya es tarde...- puso una mano en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- ¡Vete! ¡Mientras puedas!-

-¡No! ¡Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- más cerca.

-¡Vete! ¡Es por tu bien! ¡Por favor, Zelda: VETE!-

-¡Estás loco? ¡Claro que no, necesitas ayuda!-

-Te... lo advertí.- dijo en un susurro, y tomó con ambas manos el tronco.

El día murió y con él el ocaso. Los tonos negros y azules se veían del lado opuesto al sol. Las sombras envolvieron el arbolado y aún podía observarse la tenue luz solar en el oeste.

Zelda miró aterrada la metamorfosis del joven frente a ella.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la corteza, creciendo como garras.  
La mueca de dolor en su cara dejaba asomar unos caninos enormes, pelaje grisáceo comenzaba a mezclarse con sus rubios cabellos llenando sus puntiagudas orejas de ese pelo.

-Por las santísimas Diosas...- susurró atónita, recordó que él le había dicho que hubo un tiempo que se podía convertir en lobo.

Pero eso había sido hacía un año ya. Durante la invasión del Crepúsculo.

¿Era por eso que casi no lo veía durante las tardes y las noches?  
¿Era por eso que él no aceptaba su invitación de quedarse a dormir en el castillo?

Pero, ¿por qué había esperado tanto para decírselo?

-Hoy... no fue completo...- musitó el chico, llamando su atención. Se miraba las manos y se tocó la cabeza.

-¿Esto sucede siempre?- preguntó Zelda, algo temerosa.

La miró. Sorprendido de que siguiera ahí.

-¿No... te doy miedo?-

-Claro que no, necesitas ayuda.- admitió y se acercó un paso más- Sólo dime cuánto tiempo llevas así y yo—

-¡Ja! ¡No me temes!?- estalló de repente- ¡Yo... te dije que te fueras! ¡Y no lo hiciste! Esto es justamente lo que quería evitar...-

-¿Qué dices?- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al notar la mirada que él tenía, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi cínica.

-Quería evitar que me vieras así, porque eres tú la razón por la que estoy perdiendo el control cuando me transformo en lobo. ¡Tú! No puedo alejarme de los campos cercanos al castillo, vago de noche en el mercado, me quedo cerca del castillo... todo, ¡todo por ti!-

-¿P-por qué yo?-

Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa le daba los escalofríos. Él se acercó lentamente.

-Tú... haces que me salga de control.-

Ella retrocedía un paso cada que él se acercaba otro. La miraba con algo que ella no quería entender, esa sonrisa...  
Y topó contra un árbol, eliminando su ya fallida huida.

Link colocó sus manos a cada lado del tronco, acorralándola.

-Déjame.- le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Claro que no.- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella- No ahora que tú sola viniste hacia mí. Yo te lo advertí.-

-N-no sé qué quieres de mí.-

-No finjas que no sabes,- y de nuevo esa sonrisa tan extraña- sé cómo me veías, cómo sonreías, cómo suspirabas, cómo pensabas cosas—

-Basta.-

-...cosas sucias sobre mi, conmigo. Oh Zelda, eres una depravada.- y se rió de manera burlona.

_-¡¿Cómo!?-_

¿Cómo podía afirmar semejantes cosas? ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- trató de apartarlo, pero él la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas, dejando sus brazos a cada lado.

-Por Din... no puedo resistirme. Puedo percibir tu aroma a kilómetros.- susurró en su oreja.

Zelda trataba de zafarse, pero él la atrapaba más y más contra el árbol. Su fuerza era tremenda.

-Es... exquisito.- cerró sus ojos y hundió su cara en su cuello, deleitándose con su olor.

Y así siguió, bajando por su cuello; bajando sus manos que aún tenían atrapadas a las de Zelda. Ella temblaba de nervios, estremeciéndose cada vez que él suspiraba.  
Abrió los ojos asustada, mientras el joven seguía acorralándola y oliéndola como su no hubiera mañana.

-Tan dulce. Tan tentador.- musitó cuando se detenía en su cuello de nuevo.

-Por favor, basta.-

Y un nuevo apretón entre el árbol y su cuerpo le dio a entender que no iba a parar ahí.

Sintió la calidez de su aliento en el cuello, ella volteó la cara. El calor y la sangre emigraron a sus mejillas y orejas. Mariposas en el estómago hacían de las suyas, como si estuvieran siendo despedazadas por un cucco embravecido.

Tuvo que evitar gritar al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua recorrer su cuello y parte de su cara.

-_Diosas... me está probando._- tragó saliva-Detente.-suplicó y ahogó un sollozo, un suspiro.

Pero es que se sentía tan bien...

Él se detuvo, aún olfateándola. Emitió una especie de lamento como de cachorro desamparado, juntando su mejilla a la de ella, en un extraño abrazo.

-Necesitaba esto... desde hacía meses.- admitió acongojado- No pude controlarme, no podría controlarme al tenerte cerca.- susurró lentamente, a pocos centímetros de su oreja- Hueles y sabes _tan _bien... quisiera comerte.-

-¡Basta!- ahogó un grito.

Link se separó de ella, aún sujetando sus muñecas. La miró unos instantes, sonrojada, nerviosa, respirando rápidamente cual presa acorralada.  
Sonrió de lado.

Soltó las manos de Zelda sólo para llevar las suyas hasta su cara. Colocándolas en sus mejillas.  
Cerró de nuevo los ojos, dejándose llevar por su instinto, acercándose peligrosamente.

Zelda quedó en shock al sentir cómo sus labios se sellaban con los de él.

No reaccionó, no se movió, no respiraba siquiera. Sentir cómo él la besaba con tanto deseo...  
Él la besaba con hambre, con necesidad.

Y ella, asustada, no podía corresponder.

¿Qué no veía que él la necesitaba? ¿Qué él la deseaba?

Recordó que tenía las manos libres, lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó bruscamente. Link la observó algo sorprendido, en silencio.

-¿¡Por qué!?- gritó casi sollozando- Esto... ¡esto no debía suceder así! ¡Yo...!- bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos. Dejó que las lágrimas escaparan- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!-

Y lo tomó bruscamente de la cara, obligándolo a mirarla.

-¡¿Por qué tuviste qué hacer esto!? ¡Tú no eres así!-

-Precisamente por eso...- sonrió.

Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa y expresión tan calma... tan de Link.

-_Demonios._-

Estaba empezándole a valer un reverendo goblin lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante.

Arremetió de nuevo contra ella, apresándola entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Besándola como la primera vez; sólo que ahora ella le correspondía igualmente.

Las garras, los dientes afilados, las facciones lobunas iban desapareciendo con cada momento que ellos permanecían unidos en ese beso tan esperado por ambos.

Quedaron dos hylianos que cada vez más iban subiendo y subiendo de tono en ese "inocente" primer beso. La pasión se apoderaba de ellos con cada roce, cada caricia, cada presión ejercida.  
La calidez de sus bocas se mezclaba junto con sus lenguas en esos besos cada vez más profundos y con más urgencia.

La movió bruscamente lejos del árbol, recostándola sobre el césped del pequeño claro, sin dejar su deliciosa unión.

Ella se afianzó a su cuello, en un pequeño abrazo; mientras él quitaba la molesta capa y sus temblorosos dedos trataban de deshacer los amarres del vestido.

Ella lo apartó suavemente, y respiró aliviada al verlo normal de nuevo. Pasó una mano de su cara a su oreja, sonriendo tiernamente al sentir la punta, normal.

-Lo lamento...-

-No lo hagas. De todos modos, iba a acabar así.-

Él sonrió, y tomando la mano de Zelda entre la suya, la llevó lentamente a su boca, besando los nudillos de la chica.  
Ella llevó la mano libre a su cara, recorriendo su piel. Extasiada, no creyendo que lo tenía frente a ella, por fin... después de haber soñado tanto.

-¿Eres real?- preguntó casi susurrando.

-Me temo que sí.- dijo mientras reía y se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla de nuevo.

Las amarras cedieron, las ropas volaron.  
Y toda la urgencia, deseo y necesidad se vio culminada por la unión entre esos dos amantes que tanto se habían buscado.

-o-o-

Había tenido un sueño tan agradable, de esos que no querías despertar.  
El viento soplaba frescamente, el sol no se colaba por las copas de los árboles.  
¿Había dormido a la intemperie de nuevo?

No.

Algo había diferente esta vez. Abrió los ojos y descubrió a la joven que dormía abrazada a él.  
Dio un respingo al recordar la noche anterior... _la noche anterior_.

¡Entonces no había sido un sueño!

Se zafó del abrazo de la chica, buscando su ropa, que no había quedado lejos de ahí. Se vistió y recogió las demás prendas, colocando la capa morada sobre ella.

Ella al sentir la capa se despertó, aún seguía medio dormida.

-¿Qué tiempo es?- preguntó y bostezó profundamente.

-Supongo que acaba de salir el sol.-

Escuchó la voz de Link junto a ella y casi gritó al verlo tan campante sentado junto a ella, sosteniendo buena parte de su ropa.

Se la arrebató, avergonzada, tratando de ponerse el vestido como fuera.  
En su inútil afán por volvérselo a poner no atinaba a amarrar las cintas de la espalda, hasta que fue ayudada por Link.

-Podría hacer esto todo el día.- bromeó y se rió de la pobre cara avergonzada de Zelda.

Ella suspiró abochornada, sonrojada hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-Anoche...-

Link se detuvo, mirando cómo ella miraba al frente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-... fue maravilloso.- se volteó para verlo y le sonrió.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, y evitando mostrar el rubor en su cara bajó la cabeza.

Ella volteó todo su cuerpo, para quedar frente a él. Tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirarla.

-No te arrepientas. De nada.- le ordenó.

-Si, su Majestad.- dijo algo apenado.

Ella sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.

-Espero no suceda de nuevo.- comentó él algo apagado una vez estuvieron en marcha a la ciudadela.

-...Ah.-

-¿Estás decepcionada?- preguntó atónito.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Digo... este...-

-¡Zelda!- le reclamó avergonzado.

-¡Lo siento!- y se rió- Pero sé que hará mejor su labor de ahora en adelante, Sir Link, ¿o no?-

Link la miró con una mezcla de burla y miedo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda, oh mi reina!- e hizo una reverencia.

Zelda rió, y se limitó a tomarlo del brazo, caminando en silencio hacia la ciudadela.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**WTF  
**

**Se SUPONE que este sería mi primer lemon (LOL) valió reverendo queso xD no salió! Lo siento pekes!  
No Dialirvi pervertida por hoe...  
¡Dejen comentarios! :D**

**Tengo un ligero trauma con hacer a Link medio licántropo xD ROFL  
Seh, estaba en celo owó  
y seh... les dejé todo a su imaginación!! xD**

**Gracias a la generala-sempai que me asistió en algunas partes :'D**

**(saludo militar) D: lo siento sempai!  
(muere)**


End file.
